


Silver Lining

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 距离普老师离开FB剧组的消息已经有几天了，我试着安慰自己格林德沃只是普老师众多鲜活角色的其中之一，离开这个角色也不能比离开其他的角色更难过。但我们都知道这不是事实。直到我们再一次失去格林德沃，我才意识到我甚至没有从两年前失去杰克的后劲中缓过来。如此仓促，莽撞地剥离一个角色并没有想象中那样容易。若无其事地继续向前似乎是一个明智的选择，但有时Let it go做起来比说起来困难太多了。许多混乱的情绪无法说得清楚，只能用更混乱的思绪写一个混乱至极的故事。那么就这样啦。
Kudos: 4





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> 距离普老师离开FB剧组的消息已经有几天了，我试着安慰自己格林德沃只是普老师众多鲜活角色的其中之一，离开这个角色也不能比离开其他的角色更难过。但我们都知道这不是事实。直到我们再一次失去格林德沃，我才意识到我甚至没有从两年前失去杰克的后劲中缓过来。如此仓促，莽撞地剥离一个角色并没有想象中那样容易。若无其事地继续向前似乎是一个明智的选择，但有时Let it go做起来比说起来困难太多了。许多混乱的情绪无法说得清楚，只能用更混乱的思绪写一个混乱至极的故事。那么就这样啦。

当满月的光辉穿过窗棂洒进屋内时，疲倦的格林德沃睁开了眼睛，一阵寒意涌遍全身，他颤抖了一下，拢紧了身上的大衣。一股泛着海腥味的风唤醒了他的意识，他望向天花板，低矮的屋檐在狂风的怒号发出悲鸣。——这里不是纽蒙迦德，他对此深信不疑。经过魔法加固的堡垒即使在雪暴中也屹立不倒。

格林德沃绷紧了肌肉，此刻，寒冷已经从他的脑袋里消失，他警惕地环视着烛火微明的房间，海浪的声音清晰地传来，他屏住呼吸，慢慢地，慢慢地坐起来。木板床在他身子下发出吱扭吱扭的喘息声。

闪电短暂地照亮了房间，接着雷鸣滚滚，震耳欲聋。窗扇不停地拍打着窗框，仿佛亡灵的嘶吼。他下意识想要握紧袖口里的魔杖，但那里什么也没有。

“嗨，朋友，你醒来了。”一个穿着深色西装，金发咋咋呼呼的男人走进来，手肘处搭着一条毛毯。“他们都说你醒不过来了。”格林德沃贪婪地注视着温暖的毛毯，几乎没有听到男人的话。

“顺便，我叫理查德。”

自称理查德的男人温和地说，没有在意他的态度，轻柔地把毛毯披在他的肩膀上。他因为这关切的动作放松了一点。理查德对他笑笑，从房间角落拉出一把潮湿腐旧的椅子，毫不在意地坐了上去。格林德沃对此皱紧眉头。但眼下的情况不允许他把注意力放在这些无关紧要的琐事上，几个小时前他在纽蒙迦德柔软的四柱床上躺下，如今却在一栋拥挤晦暗的木屋中苏醒，桌上点着烛光，铺满陈旧的航海图标和地图，泛黄的纸边卷曲起来，又被石头和贝壳压下去。这一切都让他感到陌生。

“我在——”

他张口欲询问，吱呀作响的木门又被推开了，另一个金发男人走进来。他看起来要年轻得多，皮肤细腻，目光柔软又纯真。“嗨，你好，我叫山姆。”大男孩儿腼腆地说，“我听他们说来了新朋友，我想那就是你了。”

哦，朋友。格林德沃不无讽刺地想，他不交朋友。

“新朋友新朋友！”格林德沃听到木板传来咯吱咯吱的响动，跺着脚步欢快而来的声音在靠近木门时戛然而止，“你是我们的新朋友吗？”

一张惨白的脸出现在敞开的大门边，格林德沃看到疤痕布满那张空白的脸，漆黑的头发仿佛美杜莎的蛇头，张牙舞爪地在风中晃动。利刃咔嚓咔嚓地发出令人毛骨悚然的切削声，他的双手布满可怖的刀刃，月光落在上面，反照出瘆人的冷光。但他的神情却是悲伤而纯粹的，黑洞洞的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，既不显得凶神恶煞，也不令人感到紧张。相反，格林德沃因为他的注视感到一股柔软的海浪漫过身体，像雪花落在舌尖。

“爱德华！”一个尖细的声音在他脑子里警铃大作，格林德沃注意到黑头发的男孩儿因为这个名字差点儿跳起来，另一个深色头发的男人怒气冲冲地闯进来，一缕银白色的头发夹杂其中。他同样面孔惨白，与爱德华不同，他浑身透露出绝望般的阴郁气质，仿佛要将世界赶尽杀绝，他用低沉的声音咆哮道，“我需要你的剪刀！我需要你待在我指定的——哦。”男人也注意到他，停下气势汹汹的语气，转而用克制的语调说，“你好。”犹豫了一下，又补充道，“陶德。”

格林德沃对他点了点头。那似乎让愤怒的男人轻松了一些，他不再显得那么严厉，就连阴影中的双眸也亮了起来。他转向爱德华，这一次，他换上平板却温和得多的口吻，叫爱德华和他一起去帮帮疯帽子的头发。爱德华几乎要感到受宠若惊了，他对格林德沃投去感激的微笑，笨拙地挥了挥手，摇摇晃晃地跟上离开房间的陶德先生。

格林德沃的脑子里回转着一打疑惑，他不知道从何问起，只好紧盯着门框，想着也许还会有下一个人突然蹦出来向他问好。

理查德似乎看穿了他的心思，走到房间角落的热茶壶边为他沏了一杯热茶。“还有许多人你没有见过。”他解释道，“但疯帽子不肯好好理发，卡布正要弄明白其中的原因，弗雷德不赞同他的观点，所以他们俩闹了一点矛盾。桑德兹认为他有办法调和，乔治嘲讽了他，激起了约翰和詹姆斯的不满，他们开始争论谁才是最有风度的罪犯，摩迪凯怎么可能放过这个机会？最后弗兰克也被迫加入他们，莫特·雷尼原本可不想趟这个浑水，但他的第二人格酷得要名，非要为自己的名誉一争高下。他倒不是在意虚名，只是不喜欢被他的主人格代表。你明白我的意思吗？”

格林德沃瞪大眼睛摇摇头。

“哦，”理查德露出有一点意外的表情，遗憾地说，“我还以为你在这方面和他很有话题呢。”他把这话说得意有所指。但格林德沃完全不明白他指的是什么。

“不管那是什么意思，”格林德沃不客气地说，“我在哪儿？我为什么会到这里来？”

“利特霍尔唐。”理查德说，“位于巴哈马群岛。”

“抱歉？”

回答他的是山姆，“每当一个故事结束，我们就会到这里来。如果你出现在这里，那说明你已经走到头啦！”

“那是什么意思？”

又一个金发男人从山姆身后冒出头来，他看上去就和山姆一样年轻，五官精致，眉眼柔和，他的头发还比山姆要亮一些，像美国南方夏日的太阳。“意思是，你该交接了。”他露出斑比一样的笑容，温声细语说，“你陪伴他的时间结束了，伙计，我很遗憾，但我们不得不继续向前。”

“他？我不明白……”

“哦，他就是拥有这座海岛的人。”

格林德沃完全被搞糊涂了，他从来不认识任何一个拥有一座海盗的人。这到底是怎么回事？“我不认识你说的这个人。”

“不无道理。”戴着眼镜的男人出现在门框的另一边，他像理查德一样穿着西装，纽扣解开着，衣衫大敞。头发乱蓬蓬地，好像刚睡醒的模样。“威尔。”他冲他点头，自我介绍道，“我们都是他的一部分。”

这简直荒唐至极！格林德沃怎么会是别人的一部分呢？他是他自己，永远是他自己。“胡说八道！”他的表情因为愤怒扭曲了一点点。但他的胃更用力地拧紧了，就好像他身体的某一部分知道了什么，而他拒绝承认。

“别紧张，”威尔笑了笑，“你不认识他，但他却了解全部的你。他知道你一定吓坏了。”

“我没有！”格林德沃抵抗道，他还想说得更多，但胃里却像胀满了恐惧的怨气，撩拨得他的心脏也揪紧了，他几乎要为此呕吐出来。“这是一场骗局，幻想，这是那个躲在尖顶城堡的壁垒后胆敢戏弄我的懦夫的计谋，我不会上当的，这是……”

“嘿，”吉尔伯特担忧的脸忽然近在咫尺，格林德沃才注意到他不知道怎么的晃晃悠悠地跌坐到地上。“你还好吗？”

“这不公平！这不应该，这不对，我的宏图才刚刚得以施展，它还没有结束！没有结束！我还有征服欧洲的整个蓝图，只要给我时间，再多一点，再多一点，我就能把它们全部实现……不是现在，不是现在……它怎么能在现在结束？”惊慌无措终于抓住了他，把他的脑子揉成一团乱麻，他不知道自己说了些什么，不知道谁正拥抱着他，谁又为他喟叹，但他竭尽所能，希望声音可以被遥远的彼端，被他甚至不知道什么人听到。

他太累了。

他筹划了三十多年，远渡重洋，踏遍四海，风浪不能阻止他，铁牢不能囚禁他，死亡不能威胁他，但滚滚向前的蒸汽火车却像骤然被拉下调整阀，活塞杆戛然断裂，呜咽的蒸汽消失在氤氲密布的烟尘中。

格林德沃闭上眼睛，陷入无垠黑暗中。

再次苏醒时，理查德已经不在房间里了。海风从窗格缝隙中挤进屋来，把空荡的房间吹得冷飕飕的。格林德沃坐起来，疲惫地搓了把脸，烛光的火苗在微风中颤抖着，格林德沃这才注意到墙壁上摇曳的人影。

他看到床尾坐着一个吉普赛模样的男人，长发一丝不苟地扎在脑后，颇具异域风情的衬衫马甲让他看起来充满某种神秘气息。这可能与他的部落有关系，格林德沃不着边际地想道，接着注意到他手里的吉他。

“你想听什么？”男人随意地拨弄了两下琴弦，“来一点轻松舒缓的音乐怎么样？他们说你之前太紧张了。”

“我没有……”

格林德沃疲倦地捂住脸，那让他的辩解实在缺乏说服力。

“或者你想吃点巧克力？”男人温柔地微笑了一下，像一只蝴蝶在心尖拍打翅膀。“薇安的巧克力是最棒的。”

“薇安？”

“哦，”他说，“洛克斯，我叫洛克斯，薇安是——”

“一派胡言！”一个清脆地声音傲慢地打断了他们，格林德沃看到一个戴着高礼帽的男人走进来，他留着怪异的发型，目光触及格林德沃时，露出标志的假笑，显摆那一口齐整的白牙。“他根本不喜欢薇安的巧克力，他只是喜欢薇安。”格林德沃眨眨眼睛，听到洛克斯发出轻笑。“我的巧克力才是最棒的，全世界最好吃的巧克力。你再不能在其他地方找到比威利·旺卡的巧克力工厂还要棒的巧克力了。”

“它现在是查理的巧克力工厂了，威利。”

像幽灵的男人颤巍巍地走进来，他的卷曲长发在肩背上铺展，面孔出乎意料地柔软，却呈现出无法掩饰的病态，他说话间隙咳嗽了两声，整个人看上去颓败瘦削，好像刚从坟墓爬出来。

“罗切斯特，格林德沃阁下。”

他介绍自己时微微颔首，显出不同寻常的教养来，那没由来的赢得了格林德沃的好感。

“唐璜。”德玛科不知道从哪里跳出来，摘下帽子冲他行了个绅士礼。艾德伍德腼腆地笑了笑，跟在德玛科身边介绍了自己。狭小的房间又一次变得拥挤起来，在巴里也找了个位置坐下来后，一只蜥蜴蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来。

“我叫兰戈！”小蜥蜴跳上格林德沃的膝盖，威风凛凛地挥舞着击剑，“你准备好了吗？”

格林德沃吓了一跳，险些失手把小蜥蜴扔到墙上去。“准备什么？”

“扬帆！起航！”小蜥蜴摘下他的牛仔帽，把它扔飞出去，“像这样，嗨呀！看我的！”他用剑尖追逐着飘飞的帽子，灵活地上窜下跳。

迪恩叹了口气，笑道，“它是个小疯子。顺便，迪恩·科索。你看上去像是有很多珍贵典藏的人。”男人玩味地看着他。

格林德沃耸了耸肩。

在更多人聚集之前，他希望得到一些答案，例如，“你们是怎么到这来的？”或者，“我们接下来怎么办？”他两个问题都问了，但人们似乎迫不及待诉说他们的故事，以至于谁也没听到他的第二个问题。

“我原本在纽约，整日与鱼和风作伴，直到我的表哥欺骗了我，我不得不回到亚利桑那。”阿历克斯说道，“我在那里遇到了一个女人……”

“女人，”格伦插嘴说，“一听就不会有好结局。”

“至少还有结局。”格林德沃嘟哝道。

格伦翻了翻眼睛，“是啊，就好像你也期待会被床吃掉似的。”

格林德沃噎住了，他睁大眼睛，向虚弱的罗切斯特投去怀疑的目光。罗切斯特笑了笑，“或者死于梅毒。”

“你们让癌症听起来像天堂。”理查德出现在门后，晃了晃手里的矮座杯，“你想要一点白兰地吗？”

现在格林德沃开始好奇每个人是如何结束他们的旅程的了。可以肯定地说，许多人的结局都让人如履针尖，“很难说清楚我到底是怎么死的，”威尔加入他们的谈话，“理论上来说，我在毒素扩散全身的那一刻就死去了，但我杰出的妻子，我的挚爱伊芙琳拯救了我，她让我得以无处不在。但另一方面，她似乎并不认同我以这样的方式活着，因此，我第二次死于她叫我去死……”

“那你现在？”格林德沃纠结地问，他甚至不知道死亡也可以变得如此复杂。

“这是个好问题，”威尔笑道，“我觉得我还活着。”

雷切尔哼了一声，不满地说，“至少你得以在中弹后苟延残喘一段时间，而我呢？我被十二个人捅了十二刀，你能想出比这还残忍的谋杀吗？这简直是人道主义的衰落！”

“啊哈，”巴纳巴斯轻松地说，格林德沃已经注意到这个吸血鬼许久了，他看上去彬彬有礼，不说话的时候甚至让人误以为他只是迷路的地方乡绅，“我倒认为可以死去是一种恩赐。”

“你们当中没有一个人的结局是令人欣慰的吗？”道尼忍无可忍地说。

“永无止境的漂泊流浪？”洛克斯试着问。

“与弟弟和心爱的女孩儿一起公路旅行。”吉尔伯特说。

“和邦尼幸福地生活在一起。”山姆说。

“我想爱丽丝了。”疯帽子说。

不知道谁发出了一声叹息。

“我只是希望可以有一个结局。”蔓延的沉默中，格林德沃鬼使神差地说，他的舌头仿佛不受控地吐露他的心声，那一度让他慌了神，“我是说，即使最终我的革命失败了，或者我死了，或者巫师覆灭了。”

“你不是唯一一个。”

从未见过的男人醉醺醺地闯进来，拥挤的小屋几乎没有落脚的地方，但所有人仿佛心有灵犀似的，不约而同地为他让开了一条路。

这个好像要把全世界的破烂挂在身上的男人吐出朗姆酒的气息，金牙在烛光中闪闪发光。“呜哩哇啦呱唧吧啦……”他口齿不清地说着没人听得懂的话，直到斯宾塞推了他一把，他才晃晃脑袋，露出傻傻的笑容，“嗨，我是杰克，杰克·斯派罗船长。我有一艘船。”

“不错。”格林德沃克制地说。

“你想上船吗？”

“为什么？”

“你不想上船吗？”杰克似乎一下子清醒过来，他瞪大那双闪亮的眼睛，不可思议地说，“我有全世界最快的船，人人都想要上她！”

“抱歉，什么？”

“我的船，黑珍珠号，人人都想上她。”杰克委屈地说，“你不想吗？你也是他的一部分，你一定也想上她。”

格林德沃无法分辨这是个不雅的玩笑还是认真的，因为每个人看上去都神情肃穆，对杰克口中的黑珍珠号充满敬畏。只有他一个人像个墓穴里的乡巴佬，对他们所说的故事一无所知。

“我们在一座海岛上，”威尔好心解释道，“如果我们想要离开这里，杰克是唯一能帮助我们的人。”

“而我们想要离开这里，因为？”

“因为他需要帮助。”

“他，你是说，拥有这座海岛的人。”

威尔露出满足的微笑，“是这样，盖勒特。”他柔和地称呼他的名字，“他受到了不公正的待遇，而我们每个人都是他的一部分，我们可以帮助他。”

“我是他自由的灵魂！”杰克骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“我是他才华横溢的灵感源泉。”罗切斯特温和地说。

“我是他下笔如神的文江学海。”莫特眯起眼睛，有一刻他看上去像个危险的疯子，但转瞬之间，他的肩膀塌下来，回到昏昏欲睡的模样。

“我是他的疯狂！”疯帽子尖叫道。

“我是他的勇敢。”“我是他的忠诚。”“我是他的童心。”“我是他的善良。”“我是他的狡猾。”所有人七嘴八舌地说，“我是他的失意。”理查德微笑道，“我是他与‘绝症’挣扎的那部分自己。”

“我是他永远寻求真相的那部分自己。”卡布坚定地说。

约翰冷哼了一声，“你是个胆小鬼。”

卡布的表情扭曲了一下，就好像他被刺痛了似的，但他仍旧坚持说道，“我是他即使恐惧也要鼓足勇气寻求真相的那部分自己。”

“那我呢？”格林德沃自嘲地问，“一个半途而废，永远不能到达终点的人？”

“嘿，”纯真的那一部分走过来，山姆轻轻地按揉他的肩膀，“你是他知道前路不易，也要为之奋斗到底的那一部分。你是明知道世人根深蒂固的偏见，明知道刻板印象如何把传统刻进人们的骨髓，明知道法槌无法让每一个误解偏向真相的天平，明知道你可能会输的一塌涂地，明知道也许人们永远无法理解你，但仍然站起来反抗，为真相奔走呼喊的那一部分。”

“你是勇气。”

“你是坚持。”

“你是他的一部分。”

“你是我们的一部分。”

“吉布斯！起帆，稳舵，我们要准备出航了！”

“Aye，aye，captain。”热心的大副拉紧束帆索，嘹亮的嗓门有条不紊地发号施令，待一切就绪，所有人都登上黑珍珠号，吉布斯悄无声息地溜到杰克身边，对正低头查看罗盘的男人低声絮语，“杰克，当你说要来天边赴一个约会，我可没想到是与一群这样的……‘你’的约会。”

“哦，吉布斯，这可是一群正义之士。”

“是像马其顿宝藏那样的正义还是像麦得斯国王的黄金那样的正义？”

“是像黑珍珠号一样珍贵的正义。”

“我嗅到了黄金的味道。”

“正是如此，吉布斯。黄金般的真相。”杰克冲他挤了挤眼睛。

海浪冲刷着船体，黑珍珠号黑色的旗帜在风浪中猎猎作响，格林德沃站在船头，杰克掌舵，他们经过礁石，穿过浓雾，驰骋在黑色的海面上。白色的骷髅骨没有阻止他们，腐蚀的船壳没有延缓他们，裸露的船架没有吓跑他们。

他们在黑暗中穿行。

遥远的地平线上闪烁着星点光斑，接着渐渐地连成一条线，好像大海的银色丝线，它仿佛镶在世界尽头，遥远地令人心生敬畏。

黑珍珠号全速前进，向着曙光乘风破浪。

END.

Let's all hang in there，shall we？


End file.
